Whatever It Takes
by Silver Ribbons
Summary: Emma's going to grow up, and she'll do whatever it takes for people to notice her other than 'environment girl'. She transforms Manny to be like her, then Emma starts missing her old life. Is it too late to change?
1. Bigfoot, Spiderman, and Pillow Fights

\

**Bigfoot's sister, Spiderman pillows, and Pillow Fights**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or any characters in it. I also do not own any refrences characters may say (ex. Games, TV shows, etc.) However, I do own any original characters I may make up. **

_Everything up to the episodes White Wedding Part One and Part Two is up to date in this story, HOWEVER, I will not follow the episode plots after those episodes._

"You look like an idiot." Emma heard a voice behind her, followed by laughs of three people. She was looking in the mirror in horror at her hair. It was the night of Spike and Snake's wedding, which was already over. The only downfall to the wedding was her giant, curly 'fro. Although she had to go to school on Monday looking like Bigfoot's sister, she was on cloud nine. "Sweet, J.T." Emma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. J.T. nodded in agreement, and Emma looked at the mirror, watching him. J.T. was grinning at her like her hair was the funniest thing on earth. Emma tried to make her face look menacing and mean, but it turned out to her grinning, her nosed scrunched up, and her eyes looking all squinty. "You look like a dog!" Manny giggled. This only made J.T., Toby, and Manny laugh harder. "Shut up, you guys. And plus, look at you J.T.! Nice superman pajama pants." Emma said, grinning.

FLASHBACK- Earlier, Spike and Snake's Wedding

Toby and J.T. were convinced that they needed to sleep over Emma's. "Come on, you know you want us to!" Emma remembered Toby say, and J.T.'s foolish grin plastered on his face like a Ken doll.

"You don't want to sleep over because my mom, Fancy, and her friends will be here, do you? And would your parents even let you sleep over a girls house?" Emma asked, while J.T. and Toby nudged each other in the stomach.

"I got the parents taken care of. And did you say Fancy? So, Fancy will be here? Please, I'm over Fancy. I'm onto bigger, better, much hotter, women." J.T. said, and Emma was almost convinced until Toby chirped in.

"We will be so 'fancy' and classy that Fancy will want to spend time with us, because we are fancy, fancy, fancy, so Fancy will simply be very fancy to us, if you know what we're saying, and we'll be fancier-" Toby had probably broken some world record of saying 'fancy' so many times in a sentence, and for a reward, J.T. had given him a sharp jab in his stomach. "Shut up." J.T. muttered.

"And plus, I doubt my mom would let." Emma continued, pouring some punch into her clear, plastic cup. Behind her, Manny nodding in agreement.

"She needs rest, tomorrow night is when her and Snake's flight leaves for their honeymoon." Emma said simply, shooting down their idea with every possible excuse she could make up.

"She needs rest? Yeah, right. She's spending a night with her friends!" J.T. argued, seemingly enjoying that he was right. "And FANCY." Toby added, and J.T. looked at him.

"Do you know what shut up even means, Toby?" He asked, annoyed and impatient. He turned back towards Emma. "Please, Emma? Come on, let you're friends mac on the hunnies!" Toby added, and J.T. stared at him. "Toby, are you serious? 'Mac on the hunnies?'" J.T. repeated, staring at him.

"Will you guys shut up? All you do is argue. I have an idea. If you can convince my mom for her to let two guys that want to 'mac on the hunnies' sleep over my house while they are gone most of the night, then you can sleep over." Emma said.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but boy, was she wrong. She had thought at the time Toby would be a complete idiot and talk his way into a ditch. What Emma hadn't taken into consideration was that Spike and Snake were so happy, with the marriage and the new baby on the way, they probably would have let Emma and Manny have ten male strippers sleep over. Not that they would have wanted that at the time. They were planning a girls night, not a night with boys.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hello! Earth to Emma!" Manny's voice called out, breaking into Emma's thoughts. Toby looked down, thinking that Emma was probably thinking of Sean. J.T. laughed, noticing Toby's sudden silence. "Wittle Toby is sad because Emma kissed Sean?" J.T. said, and Emma spun around.

"Manny! You told them?" she squealed, her mouth wide open. Manny shrugged, and laughed sheepishly. She looked down, and picked up Emma's favorite teddy bear, seeming fascinated with it.

J.T. looked at Emma and laughed. "Oh, come on. You JUST kissed Sean for the first time? Talk about an amateur. You didn't even kiss on the lips when you were going out! Now, now, Em. That's a BIT sad, you think?" Emma was about to reply, but J.T. continued. "Or were you a little bit occupied with saving the earth! Clean the ravine!" Toby laughed, and this was only fuel for J.T. to go on. "Seriously, Em. You need a makeover. You have serious potential to being hot! You shouldn't be so naïve. Go after what you want! And not wait forever to kiss someone. It's not like it's a NASA shuttle takeoff."

Emma stared at him. "Shut up, J.T. What do you know about kissing, anyways?" She shot back, knowing he was right. Toby grinned slyly. "He's had plenty of practice with his Spiderman pillow!" Manny and Emma's head turned quickly towards J.T., who was turning red. They busted out laughing, and J.T. opened his mouth in protest. Emma grabbed a pillow, and made kissy sounds. "Oh, Liberty! I love you, Liberty! Muah!" Emma said, and J.T. shook his head. "Liberty? More like Miss Hot Sauce! Oh, she wants me. Just wait, and you'll-" He said, but was interrupted by Manny joining in. "Oh, Liberty! I love your overalls! Where can I get some? Liberty!" She yelled, and Toby and Emma doubled over, laughing.

Toby, Emma, and Manny were laughing so hard at J.T., they were almost crying. J.T. grabbed a pillow, and wacked Emma right in the stomach. "Oh, you're going down Yorke!" Emma screamed, hitting him in the face repeatedly with the pillow. "In your dreams, Nelson!" J.T. said, and before the four knew it, pillows and feathers were flying in every direction.

**I'm sorry it looks so short! It's 2 AM and my brain kind of lost it's spark during writing it. I have formed many ideas in my head so far, so future chapters will be much longer.**


	2. Missing Fancy, Fresh Starts,& 1 AM Talks

**Missing Fancy, Fresh Starts, and 1 AM Talks.**

"Em, this is so boring!" Manny groaned. The four were sitting on the couch, watching a show on endangered birds in the rainforest. J.T. and Toby were already falling asleep, even though it was 11 PM. "Fancy! Where's Fancy?" J.T. said suddenly, his head shooting up. "Did we miss Fancy?!" J.T. asked, jumping up. "What ever happened to 'bigger, better, and much hotter women', J.T.?" Emma asked, and grabbed the bowl of popcorn out of Manny's hand and ate a handful. J.T. smirked, and sat back on the couch. "There is nothing bigger, better, and hotter than Fancy." He said, and winked.

Emma sighed. An hour had passed, J.T. had confiscated the remote, and her mother still wasn't home. "When are you guys going to bed?" Emma heard behind her, and she groaned. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Snake. He was wearing pajamas, and he looked really tired. Emma guessed he was even more worried than Emma. "Why aren't _you_ in bed?" Emma asked, turning around on the couch so she could face him. Toby and J.T. were both wide awake, and they didn't realize that Snake had come down. They had their own idea of substituting seeing Fancy. "Oooh, yeah, big boy! Oh!" Emma heard from the TV, followed by moans. "J.T.! Shut that off! Now!" Emma yelled, disgusted. J.T. laughed at her, not realizing Snake was there. "Sorry, Ms. Goody Two Shoes-" J.T. said, and noticed Snake.

"Uh… Hey, Mr. Simpson!" J.T. said, smiling. "We were just studying the use of women in the modern day use of visual media...?" Toby said, and Snake sighed, leaning against the wall. He didn't seem to feel like dealing with the two boys. "Shut it off, and all of you go to bed. Now." J.T. and Toby obeyed, jumping up as fast as they could and ran downstairs to the dark basement.

Emma couldn't fall asleep. She didn't know if it was because she kept getting hit in the face from Manny, who was sleeping, if it was because her mother still wasn't home, or if it was what J.T. had said earlier. He was right, and she hated it. Emma was always so cautious, so shy. Emma heard the front door open, and heard her mother whispering to Snake. "I'm sorry, Snake. We lost track of time." Was all Emma could hear. Emma suddenly smiled, and sat up in the bed. Emma realized what she was going to do. She was going to change her image, she wasn't going to be 'environment girl' anymore, and she wasn't going to care.

NEXT MORNING

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" J.T. moaned, walking into the kitchen. Manny shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, and Toby laughed at J.T. "We missed Fancy!" J.T. said, sitting down next to Toby and Manny at the table.

"She didn't even come, boys." Spike said, coming into the kitchen in blue pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt. "She had a job to do." Spike added, grabbing the cereal box and pouring a bowl of cereal.

"A job?" J.T. and Toby said in unison, and Manny rolled her eyes, as the boys started day dreaming about them and Fancy.

"Manny, where's Emma?" Spike said, looking in the refrigerator for the milk. Manny ate another spoonful of cereal, and then answered Spike. "She's still downstairs. She told me that she was looking for money, or something." Manny said, shrugging.

Spike looked at Manny, while pouring the rest of the milk in her cereal. "Money for what? She could have just asked me for money."

Manny didn't know what to say. If she had told Spike what Emma wanted money for, she would have gotten pretty mad. "She didn't say. And maybe she's getting more independent, she doesn't want to be a burden." She lied, quickly eating more cereal in hopes that Spike would leave her alone already.

Spike laughed. "She's only 13, Manny. How independent can a 13 year old get?"

"You have no idea." Manny muttered, and Spike looked at her. "What did you say, hun?" She asked, throwing away the empty milk carton.

Manny sighed, wanting to tell Spike everything. She had a really bad feeling about what Emma was going to turn into. She made a promise to Emma, and she intended to keep it. "Nothing."

FLASHBACK- 1 AM, earlier that day.

"Manny! Manny, wake up!" Emma said, shaking Manny vigorously. Manny opened her eyes sleepily, and Emma kept shaking her. "Whatever you want to talk about better be good. I was dreaming about me and Craig getting married and-" Manny said, but Emma interrupted her.

"I don't want to be environment girl, anymore. I want guys to notice me." Emma whispered, as Toby stirred around in his sleeping bag on the floor.

Manny laughed. "Oh please, Em. You have Sean, what other guys do you need to notice you? I'm going back to sleep, Emma. Maybe I can get back in my dream if I think hard enough-"

"MANNY! I'm serious." Emma groaned, and sighed impatiently.

"Fine, Em. What are you going to do about your braces? Isn't it like, 2 years until you get them off? And your hair?" Manny said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh. But come on, Em. You're only 13, and you want to be hot?"

Emma sighed, and nodded. "I have enough money to get my braces off and get anything left fixed in one sitting-"

Manny laughed. "You know how much money that is, Em? It's expensive." She asked, getting tired again.

"You know that I've been saving my birthday, Christmas, and report card money since I was 6? I have enough money." Emma said, looking at Manny.

"That's for college, Em. Just give it up, wait until you're older, or something." Manny said, sighing. "You're mom will kill you if you blow college money on your looks."

Emma smiled. "That's why you aren't going to tell her."

Manny groaned. "Great, I love secrets." She said sarcastically. "How are you going to explain it to your mom when you come home and you have extensions in your hair and perfect teeth?"

"It's my life, my money, Manny. I should be able to do whatever I want with it! Just promise me you won't tell my parents." Emma said stubbornly.

Manny shook her head. "This is a bad idea, Emma."

Emma looked at her, her eyes wide and pleading her to promise.

"Fine, fine! I promise." Manny said, a little too loud that J.T. sat up. He had been awake since Emma shook Manny awake, and heard everything.

"Will you two shut up?" J.T. said, sitting up in his sleeping bag on the floor. "You take things too seriously, Em. I was just kidding about the NASA thing." He said sleepily.

"J.T., shut up, go back to sleep and dream about Fancy." Emma said, and he sighed.

"You're going to make a mistake, Emma." J.T. said. Even J.T. knew it was a bad idea.

"You have to promise not to tell my parents, too. Please, J.T.?" Emma asked, and J.T. sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep." J.T. said, falling back onto the sleeping bag.

Emma looked over at Manny, who fell back asleep. Emma sighed, climbed out of bed, and snuck upstairs. The computer was now in the living room, thanks to the guy that almost tried to rape her in that hotel. She brushed those thoughts aside, impatiently. Emma wanted a fresh start.

Emma went on the computer, and went on a search engine. She searched the closest place to get her teeth fixed, her hair done, and searched for the closest mall. It all was in the same place, it was two towns away.

Emma started thinking up a plan. Emma would tell her mom she would be at the library all day, researching for the assignment that Mrs. Kwan had. It was partly true, Kwan had assigned them something, but Emma finished the report two days after Kwan told them about it.

She would take a couple of buses, go to the town, and get her braces off. She was going to get extensions to make her hair not look like Bigfoot's sister. She was going to get it longer, make it look better. Emma was going to buy a whole new wardrobe, and make up.

She was going to be a new Emma. But what Emma didn't know is damage this will do to everyone around her.

END OF FLASHBACK


	3. Spray Tans,Tattlers, & Newfound Attitude

**Spray Tans, Tattlers, and Newfound Attitude**

Sunday Night, 11 PM.

Emma opened the door quietly, hoping that Spike and Snake didn't stay up for her. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders. It framed her face quite well, and Emma's teeth were perfectly white and straight. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, with patterned black and white stars on it. It barely covered her stomach. Her skin was darker, thanks to very expensive spray tan that actually worked.

Emma tip-toed to the door to the basement, but before she could escape, she heard her mother's harsh voice behind her. "Emma?!" She said, and Emma's hand slipped off the doorknob.

_So close, but yet so far to escape_, Emma thought.

Emma slowly turned around, facing her mother and Snake. "What the hell happened to you?!" Spike said, and Toby walked in from the kitchen.

"I had to tell them, Em." He said. Emma glared at him. He must have been awake too, that night, and she didn't force him to promise not to tell Spike and Snake.

"I can't believe you, Toby! God, what are you, four? You have to tattle on-" Emma started, but Spike stopped her.

"Emma, what happened to your braces? I paid a fortune for those, and you think you can take them off?!" Spike said angrily, and Snake looked at Emma.

Emma looked at least one or two years older, with new hair, tanned skin, and straight teeth. If Emma wasn't so tall at the age of 13, then she probably would have looked like a short, wanna-be idiot.

"I got my teeth fixed-" Emma said, but Spike started to interrupt her again. "God, mom! You ask me questions then you just interrupt me?" Emma said. Both Emma and Spike were surprised by her new-found attitude.

"What have you done with my Emma?" Spike said quietly, noticing the change in Emma.

"I grew up." Emma said angrily, and pulled open the door. "I guess that's what happens when you shove your 13 year old daughter in a basement, and don't care about anyone except yourself."

Emma was at the top step, looking at her mother's hurt face. "You're grounded." Snake said, saying the words Spike couldn't seem to find. Emma glared at him. "You're not my father."

It was incredibly cliché to say, but she knew it hit Snake right in the heart. All he tried to do was be a father to Emma, and she was just starting to let him in her life, but now that all changed.

Emma slammed the door just as Snake was going to say something, and ran down the stairs, throwing herself on the bed.

NEXT MORNING- 5:30 AM

Emma looked in the bathroom mirror. She stood there, staring. She hadn't looked at herself like this before, and now with the make-up, the hair, the teeth, everything, she could see she was totally different.

Emma smiled. This was exactly what she wanted, and she could already see the difference in her attitude. The doorbell rang, and Emma knew it was Manny. Emma had called her and told her to come over earlier, so they could walk to school together.

There was another reason, too. Emma knew it was incredibly mean to think, but she couldn't hang around with a girl that still looked like she was nine.

Emma ran to the door, seeing as no one else got it, Spike and Snake weren't talking to her. Emma opened the door, and Manny stood there. Manny stared at her. "Okay, so where's Emma?" Manny joked, and Emma smirked. "Ha, ha. Funny." Emma said sarcastically, as Manny came in.

Emma's blonde hair was pin straight, falling down to around the middle of her back. Manny's hair was curly, and there were two braids in the front. Emma was wearing white shorts that were a bit see-through, which was exactly what she wanted. Emma was wearing a navy blue thong under it, and she was pretty sure everyone would be able to see it. If they didn't, they will be able to when she sat down. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, which also barely covered her tanned stomach, with navy blue flip-flops. Manny, on the other hand, was wearing a light flower shirt, a purple zip-up jacket over it, and light purple sweatpants.

Emma stared at what Manny was wearing, and Manny stared at what Emma was wearing. "God, you look like a model." Manny gasped, and Emma grinned. "And you will, too." She said, and Manny raised her eyebrows. "Em, my clothes? They aren't as…" Manny looked at Emma's outfit. "Uh, revealing? And I can't wear your clothes, you're taller than me."

Emma grinned. "That's why I bought you a whole new wardrobe too, Manny. I had enough money, my teeth weren't that expensive. Just come over every morning, and you and me? Hottest girls in Degrassi." This made Manny laugh. "No way, Em. Return them, now!" Manny said, shaking her head.

"But don't you want Craig to like you, Manny?" Emma said, and Manny got quiet. "Yes, but-" Manny said, and Emma grinned. "No 'but', Manny. We're going to get what we want. WHOEVER we want."

6:50 AM

"Manny, are you done changing?!" Emma asked impatiently, banging on the bathroom door. "Yeah… But I look horrible!" Manny called back. She was looking at herself in the mirror. Her dark, curly hair now was shiny and wavy. Emma said it would look perfect on her, and it did. Manny was wearing a hot pink tank top, just as revealing as Emma's, and dark, low rise, stonewashed jeans. Emma had also convinced her to wear a hot pink thong, which Emma graciously bought for her too. If Emma and Manny hadn't been friends forever, that would have been weird.

Emma groaned. "Come on, let me see!" She said, and opened the door, knowing Manny wasn't changing anymore. Manny turned around slowly. Emma smiled. "You look perfect, Manny. Don't worry." They both looked at themselves in the mirror, and they both looked like models. "Are we supposed to be dressing like this, Em? We're only 13." Manny said quietly, and Emma smiled. "13 isn't young, at all. Do you feel young right now, Manny?" Emma said, and Manny shook her head. Emma's mom came into the bathroom, and saw the two girls. "You are not wearing that to school, Emma!" She yelled, getting angry.

Smirking, Emma pushed her way past her mother. "Just watch me." Emma said, and Manny looked at Spike. She shot her a look, as if to say _I'm sorry_, and followed Emma outside.

While walking to school, no one saw Emma and Manny. They all mostly rode the bus, so no one would see them. Yet.

AT SCHOOL

Manny and Emma turned the corner, and there was the school. Kids were piling out of the buses, and getting out of cars. "Ready?" Emma said confidently. "Not at all." Manny said, and Emma shrugged. "To bad." Emma said, and grabbed Manny's arm, dragging her along. They got to the bus stop before anyone noticed them. "Hot damn!" Emma heard some kid, and she smiled. It was working, they were noticing them.

They walked up the steps together, kids pushing backwards to make way for them. "It's like we're famous!" Manny squealed. Manny always wanted to be an actress, so this was making her feel great to be noticed not just as 'Emma's sidekick'. "Emma?" Came a voice behind them, and Emma instantly knew it was Sean. She turned around, and Manny turned around too, smiling. "Hey, Sean." Emma replied, as Sean looked at her transformation. "You were going to say something?" Emma said, smirking. "Oh, yeah… You look great, Em-" He said, but Emma cut him off with a kiss in front of everyone. _There you go for the new Emma. Old Emma would never have done that, not in a million years._ Emma thought, and smiled at Sean, who also noticed the change in Emma. "I gotta go now. See you later, Cameron." Emma said, and walked off with Manny.

The warning bell went off, warning everyone to get to homeroom. Emma and Manny were getting caught up, talking to people, transforming even more and forgetting their old, child-like ways. Emma and Manny said goodbye to Spinner and Paige, who were talking to them. Paige acted like the four were best friends, which made Emma laugh. "Paige is pathetic." Emma muttered as they walked away, and Manny shrugged. "I guess." She said.

Emma never really liked Paige, they never really talked. Now that Paige was acting like they had been best friends forever, it bugged Emma more.

Emma and Manny got to homeroom right before the late bell rang, and Emma was almost thankful until she remembered Snake was their homeroom teacher. Snake also that he had not seen Emma's new outfit yet, which was worse than the day before. A few kids whistled at the two girls, and they went to their seats. Snake looked up at Emma, saw her outfit, and motioned her to go out in the hallway.

Getting up, Emma obeyed Snake and went out into the hallway. Snake followed, and she looked up at him. "What, Mr. Simpson?" She said coldly. "Em, why are you acting like this?" Snake asked, and Emma shrugged. "Fresh start, Mr. Simpson-" Emma said simply, and started to walk back into homeroom, but Snake blocked her. "You're breaking your mother's heart, Emma." He said, and she scoffed.

"Just because I'm a teenager, Snake, doesn't mean I'm going to run away. It's just an attitude. You two are such big drama queens." Emma said, leaning against the windows that look into the class.

"Emma, you just turned 13. Just because of the 'teen' in the number 13 doesn't mean you can start acting like a 16 year old!" Snake said, impatiently.

Emma grinned. "Why not? It's my life, Snake." She said, and Snake sighed.

"Fine. You want to be a 16 year old? Get a job. Your mom and I are not paying for college; you blew your money on looks. You'll have to give us 25 dollars every month for room and board, and we're not going to drive you to school anymore." He said, and Emma laughed.

"You're kidding me! I'm 13, no one will hire me." Emma said in protest, getting angry.

"Well, that's too bad, then." Snake said, smirking. "UNLESS, you return all the clothes you haven't worn, the make up, everything. Take out the extensions in your hair and act like a 13 year old."

Emma tugged at her tank top, suddenly feeling 'revealed'. Was the transformation of her becoming a child again happening? No. She wasn't going to let it happen. Emma was going to do whatever it takes to get what she wants.

"You're an ass, Mr. Simpson. Nice parenting skills." Emma said, using her newfound attitude to make what she said cold and emotionless.

What was happening to her?


End file.
